


American Dragon: A Fat Chance

by Super_Buffed



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Big Handsome Man, F/M, Fanart, Female Fat Admirer, Forcefeeding, Illustrated, Stuffing, Super Sized Big Handsome Man, Weight Gain, bhm, ffa, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Buffed/pseuds/Super_Buffed
Summary: An AU story involving a now 22 year old Jake Long taking on an assignment to protect a griffon egg. A seemingly simple job quickly becomes complicated when he's pursued by a longtime foe and the dragon loses the object of his mission among thousands of identical chocolate eggs!Can Jake Long pull through and find the egg before The Huntswoman shows up? Will he be able to discover the correct egg before his figure suffers the consequences forever? Or will he find this job too much of a burden to bear?





	1. The Dragon Diet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: This story will contain extreme amounts of weight gain!

Jake Long felt his stomach turn as he gazed across the room full of peanut butter eggs. The adult shapeshifter, currently in his dragon form, had been charged with protecting a griffin egg from all harm and return it to its mother.

Unfortunately for the dragonboy, that had been easier said than done. The entire mission had been one disaster after another, culminating in him crashing into the very candy factory he now stood, and him losing his grip on the egg. The events that followed were mind boggling. The egg had fallen into an assembly line of peanut butter eggs, was coated in a thick layer of melted chocolate, and wrapped so that it was all but identical to the rest of the eggs in the mountainous pile at the end of the conveyor belt. The scenario was so perfectly catastrophic that it was hard for Jake to believe it was all mere coincidence. Nope: The universe had just decided it hated him today.

Jake clenched his teeth as he flew on top of one of the humungous piles of candy eggs and picked one up in his paw. He hefted it gently into the air, then picked up another and weighed that one too.

"Crap, this is stupid! With so many eggs, there's no way I could tell them apart by weight... maybe..."

Looking over the eggs in his paws, Jake grimaced and peeled back the wrappers covering them both. The chocolate looked like it covered the entire surface of the eggs, and he couldn't just scrape or break through the chocolate shell without rusking damage to the griffin egg. He could possibly just was the chocolate coating off, but even if there was a sink around here it would take way too long.

Time was definitely not on the American Dragon's side. An old foe and extremely vicious femme fatale named The Huntswoman was chasing after the griffin egg as well. Belonging to a clan of hunters who loathed magical creatures, if she couldn't find it first, the Huntswoman would be willing to destroy every last egg in the factory just to annihilate the one that mattered.

Jake gagged a bit as he considered the only available option. He was going to have to lick the chocolate off, even just enough to see the egg inside.

"I guess I better get started..." the dragon sighed, gulping before he brought the candy egg close and licked at the chocolate with his long, reptillian tongue until enough was scraped away to reveal the peanut butter filling underneath, "Egg number one..."

 

The first dozen or so eggs were pretty delicious, the chocolate sweet and of a quality that didn't feel too cheap. After a couple dozen more eggs were licked clean of chocolate, they were beginning to taste stale, the chocolate starting to taste a bit too rich. By the time Jake had slurped down around one hundred eggs worth of chocolate, the dragon was beginning to feel sick.

"540..." Jake groaned, his belly gurgling as he tossed the half-coated egg into a pile of them on the floor before reaching for the next one and licking that clean, "541... urrrgh..."

Dropping this latest egg into the pile, Jake clutched his stomach with his free paw, smearing it with melted chocolate. He winced a bit as he felt its curve, suddenly aware of how swollen and round his belly already was. He whined a little as it gurgled even louder, the dragon suddenly feeling nauseous before letting out a small burp, the stomachache subsiding just a bit.

Jake looked over the pile of candy eggs again and sighed. After hundreds of eggs, he'd barely made a dent. Despite already feeling sick of the eggs and despite how stuffed he already was just from licking the things, the hero knew he had no choice: He couldn't just leave the poor egg and the baby griffin inside to its fate.

Cringing, he scooped up another of the peanut butter sweets, "542..."

 

"8,032..." the dragon groaned huskily, shiverring as he lapped at the chocolate, the taste making him want to hurl.

Jake let the egg fall from his hand into the pile of discarded peanut butter sweets, now full of so many candy eggs it was bigger than he was, yet still dwarfed by the remaining sweets the hero still had to test, still had to taste...

A groan echoed from the male's now balloonlike belly as he sat on the mountain of eggs and whimpered.

Jake began to wonder how much help his old companion Fu Dog would have been in this situation. He could have at least shared the burden of slurping down the chocolate, perhaps so much so that they would have found the griffin egg by now, or at the very least doubled the rate at which Jake was going through these things.

Maybe in another timeline Fu would have been there to help. Maybe this candy company would have had less time to expand and there'd be fewer eggs to go through. Maybe Jake would have been young enough that his appetite and metabolism would have helped him easily power through this gluttonous dilemma.

But Fu Dog was too old to be tagging along with Jake on his adventures these days; the candy factory had expanded its peanut butter egg production two-fold over the past decade; and Jake, while still young, was now 22 years old and didn't nearly have the stomach for this challenge. Then again, from appearances alone it would seem the once fit, young dragon had more than enough stomach to go around.

Even just the bits of chocolate Jake had been eating had taken quite a heavy toll on his body. His stomach had gone from the painfully taut curve stuffed with chocolate to a sagging belly bloated with fat. The dragonboy's thighs were likewise coated in a meaty layer of blubber, matching a tubby ass that bulged from under a plump tail. Rolls of backflab led up to two wings covered in a soft layer of fat, though they looked puny when compared with the set of flabby bingo wings that were now Jake's arms.

The now obese dragon groaned into a set of triple chins as he glanced down at the last egg in the pile, a sea of wrappers and half-melted peanut butter eggs surrounding the hero as he sat on his fat ass. Jake sighed as he wiped a filthy paw on a newly formed set of hefty moobs, staining his flabby chest with chocolate and peanut butter, the latest addition to a collection of sticky, dirty smudges and smears that decorated the soft, gold scales of the tubby dragon's belly and manboobs.

"Uuuurrrrgggghhhh... peanut butter again..." Jake grunted, huffing and panting as he reached for that one last egg. After pigging out on so many sweets and sitting on his swelling bottom for so long, the dragonboy didn't feel like getting up just for one measly egg. Yet try as he might, the overstuffed, overweight dragon just couldn't reach past his gigantic belly, the sheer weight of it pulling him forwards in a clumsy and pathetic roll, the fatass male falling right onto his enormously engorged stomach.

Embarassing as it was, the fall allowed Jake to at least reach the last egg in the pile. Holding it up to his maw, arm trembling from exhaustion and the toll the sickening overload of sugar he had consumed was taking on his body, Jake gave the egg a thick, weary lick.

And tasted peanut butter.

"Eight... hnnngh..... e-eight thousand..." Jake whined, dropping the egg to the floor with a weak thud as he fell on his back and let out a massive belch that echoed through the sprawling factory.

"8,033..." The dragon groaned past plump, chocolate stained lips before passing out into a sugar coma.


	2. The Consequences of Too Much Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jake Long continues to gain weight, it almost seems as though the more peanut butter eggs he eats, the further he gets from his goal. As he slowly eliminates the decoy eggs one at a time, his enemies continue to close in. Will the American Dragon be able to find the griffin egg in time? Or will his newfound weight slow him down even more than he had feared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter will contain some slob and gas, I've written it to be fairly well telegraphed before it occurs in the story, but if that's something that disgusts you, then you might want to stop reading now.

A thick gasp broke the silence in the candy factory as Jake Long woke from his deep slumber.

The morbidly obese dragon continued to gasp and wheeze as he lazily looked about himself, and then down at the thick, meaty gut that was pinning him heavily to the cold floor. Grunting with exertion, the once thin hero began to attempt to roll himself off of his massive stomach and back onto his feet. Somehow it wasn't turning out as he had hoped it would.

"Ugggghhhh!" He groaned, filling with disgust as he took in the absurd situation he had gotten himself into, "How did I let this happen to me..."

He grunted as he gripped his belly firmly in his paws, claws sinking into the soft, scale-covered flesh, before pressing his feet against the ground with all of his might. He could feel his entire, fat-laden body shifting as his muscles fought against gravity, a sensation that was both strange and humiliating to the usually fit hero, yet he still was unable to pull himself off his fat stomach.

By this point, Jake was continuously panting with exhaustion, his long reptilian tongue lolling out of his mouth. Standing up should have been one of the easiest things in the world, and wouldn't have been a problem to the male just a day ago, and yet here he was, growing weary and worn out just trying to get off of his fat ass. Jake tried to push these degrading thoughts out of his mind, but they clung to his mind like shrink wrap. It didn't help to think about the most humiliating fact of all: He still hadn't found the griffin egg.

He looked down at the last egg from the pile he had checked, then, with hesitation, towards the many other piles throughout the factory. If the egg hadn't been in the closest pile to the conveyor belt, then where else could it be? Could it have rolled into the next nearest mounds of chocolate? Could it have been knocked clumsily elsewhere by the dragon as he struggled to balance both stomaching the chocolate candy and getting used to his now larger, lumbering body? Could it have bounced somewhere else entirely? Can griffin eggs bounce?

Jake Long gagged.

The hours the overstuffed dragon had spent passed out had thankfully allowed him to digest the painfully thick glob of chocolate that had filled his gut. Unfortunately for him, much of it had been turned right into heavy fat that sagged and drooped from every inch of his body, and he wasn't looking forward to repeating the entire process of devouring a whole mound of sweets even for a second time, let alone possibly dozens. He didn't think his stomach would be able to handle it, and he knew his body definitely wouldn't be able to handle it, not when he was already having serious mobility issues.

Speaking of...

Jake huffed desperately as he tried once again to shift himself back onto his feet, and once again failed. He whined and groaned as he looked down at his colossal belly and rocked side to on it. Then he thought of an idea.

Taking a deep breath, the fat dragon pulled up one of his thick, flabby legs and slammed it against the ground, pushing as hard as he could until he began to roll sideways. Thanks to his more round form, it was much easier to flop himself onto his flabby back, even if it felt humiliating to feel and watch his mammoth belly and moobs wobble and shift in the air in front of him as everything settled back into position. His body now in a completely different position, he grunted as he pressed his arms back against the ground, using his wing muscles as well to help prop him up into a seated position. From there, it wasn't too hard to shift himself back onto his feet.

"There, finally..." He panted and gasped, looking over the piles of wrapped chocolate surrounding him with dread, "Now to... to finish what I started..."

Jake's stomach turned in revulsion, and he ground his teeth as his mind recalled the sickeningly familiar taste of chocolate and peanut butter just from the sight of his fattening task. For a moment Jake wondered frantically if there was another way, and then when he realized there still wasn't any alternative, he began to consider just abandoning his quest altogether. For the briefest of moments, he considered just abandoning the baby griffin to its fate.

That idea turned Jake's stomach far more than even the thought of guzzling down an entire ocean of chocolate...

Sighing, the obese dragon male waddled over to the next closest pile to the conveyor belt, huffing and panting the entire way. He reached down to the closest egg, unwrapped it with a trembling hand, and licked the chocolate off, fighting back his churning guts and the horrible, sticky feeling in the back of his throat.

"8,034..."

 

Somewhere there was a universe out there in the great whole of existence where Rose wasn't a member of the Huntsclan, let alone its leader. A universe where perhaps the Huntsclan didn't even exist, where she hadn't had her life stolen from her, where she was happy.

This wasn't it.

She brought her hoverboard to a halt, gazing around the city, searching for any sign of her prey. The dragon and his precious little egg had escaped her for the time being, but she would find them: She's a hunter, after all.

She had thought she knew where he'd be headed, but following leads all day, they had just turned up dead ends. She brought up her arm, keying a few buttons on her gauntlet and bringing up a holographic map of New York City. An increased focus on tech was one of the many changes she had made to the Huntsclan since The Huntsman had died, and it had served her well. As she looked at the map now however, she was at a loss.

Her eyes narrowed behind her mask, the dragon skull she wore on her head inherited from her former master, its pale bone reflecting the light of the shimmering blue hologram. A red line appeared, overlaying the city, the path she had taken chasing the dragon before she had lost him. Examining it, it would seem his ultimate goal was the Empire State Building, no doubt where he would be returning the egg.

And yet that had been her first stop and she had found no dragon, just a very angry, and very territorial griffin. She knew it had to be the mother of the egg, but stopping the dragon boy took precedent now and the powerful winged beast had proven too much of a match for her current loadout of tech and weaponry. She would have to come back and deal with it later.

For now though, there were more pressing matters. Order... Justice...

Revenge.

Just before she shut the hologram off something else along the dragon's projected path caught her eye...

It couldn't be that simple, just a silly coincidence but...

Years of experience had honed that hunting instinct of hers, and now it raged like a dog on a chain. Shutting down the holographic map, she kicked her hoverboard into motion again and soared through the night sky.

 

The silence in the vast, empty factory was broken by a gurgle, one that came from a small corner of the large, open room, but was amplified as it echoed off the walls and cavernous ceiling.

The noise came from Jake Long's massive belly, churning as it fought and struggled to break down another pile of sickeningly sweet chocolate eggs he had devoured.

This had made three now. There were still plenty to go.

Wincing at what would come next, Jake gripped his monstrously bloated, sagging paunch into his paws and hefted it as he struggled to walk towards the next pile he needed to consume.

Maybe walk was too generous a word, but Jake's mind refused to even wrap itself around the term waddle as he lumbered over to the pile. He gasped desperately as his entire body weighed him down, fighting against it with every ounce of energy he had left as every pound of fat conspired to pin his ass permanently to the floor.

As the obese dragon laboriously made his way towards the pile however, something below him caught his eye, a subtle glint of wrapper that nearly stopped his heart and made him want to vomit: The shine of a single, fully wrapped egg lying there on the ground.

Somehow it must have rolled free when he was tearing through one of the other piles, and now it laid there beneath him, separated from his grasp by his titanic, bulging stomach. He cringed as he remembered how hard it was to scoop these damn things up off of the ground, and how much harder it would be now at such an even larger size. Jake let out a groan as he forced his gigantic, lumbering body to a halt, his bellyfolds wobbling from side to side, his behemoth sized buttocks bouncing as they slammed into one another: He couldn't be sure, but if Jake had to guess he figured he must weigh at least over 800 pounds at this point.

How the hell was he going to reach this egg?

For a moment, he considered just passing it by, but it didn't take long for him to rethink such an action. What if this was the griffin egg? What if he had just let it go when he could finally be free from this wretched factory and the taste of candy after just a few more licks of chocolate?

His belly gurgled as he held it, looking past its curve with indecision at the solitary peanut butter egg below him.

"Guuhhh... F-Fine..!" He groaned thickly, his voice so deep and heavy now from all the fat he had piled on that it nearly made the dragon blush, "Twenty..."

He whimpered and grunted as he attempted to bend low, his knees trembling before his belly pressed down against the ground such a short distance below it now. His stomach slamming against the floor took most of the weight off of his weary legs, but Jake was not nearly as grateful for the fact that he had to still reach around its vast curve just to grab the egg.

"T-Twenty... F-Five..!"

He growled and groaned in frustration and some pain as his belly suddenly gurgled from all of the movement and pressure being placed upon it now, giving the obese dragon a serious case of indigestion. He tried to bend over as far as his strained muscles could possibly allow, but he also didn't want to end up stuck on his massively swollen stomach once again, not when this time it was a very real possibility that he'd never be able to get back up again.

"Twenty... Fiiiiiiive... Thoooousaaaaand..."

Suddenly Jake began to feel even more pressure welling up in his guts, the male dragon groaning and wincing as his stomach grew firmer and even harder to reach past now. Panting desperately, the dragonboy continued to struggle for the egg, even as the pressure began to become painful, and leaning on his belly only made it worse.

"E-Eiiiiiight... AGGGHHH! EIGHT! HUNDRED... a-and... fifty.... unnngghhh! FIFTY..!"

A tremendous relief instantaneously flooded through Jake Long's insides as an equally massive bout of flatulence erupted from his mammoth backside, his blubbery rumpcheeks quaking with the force of it as the entire factory room echoed with the thunder erupting from the obese dragon's ass. Jake groaned in shame, cringing hard and blushing heavily as the fart continued to drag on before finally ceasing after a few long, painfully shameful moments.

The explosion of flatulence was almost so horrifically loud that it nearly drowned out the sound of glass shattering as a figure burst through one of the factory's windows, flying through to hover on her board just above the blubbery whale of a dragon.

"Looks like I've finally found you..." The Huntswoman purred, grinning beneath her mask, "Jake Long..."

"...Seven." Jake grunted under his breath, panting as he locked eyes with his old foe.

If things had seemed bad before, they were about to get a lot worse.


End file.
